


Hide until tomorrow

by bonsaiScribbler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Violence, mentioned homphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaiScribbler/pseuds/bonsaiScribbler
Summary: Seungcheol turns off all the lights in the house, leaving only the one at the entrance. His heart is beating so loud that Jeonghan will surely hear him before he even rings the bell. With shaking fingers he brushes his hair back, checking himself in the mirror. No stains on his clothes, no cuts from shaving, nothing. He looks good, he notes with pride.Jeonghan will be here any minute now.Jeonghan is ten minutes late, but that's fine. The pasta is still warm. In the worst case scenario, they can reheat it. It won't be as good, and a lot more sticky, but they have eaten worse. He probably got held up at university. Or maybe he disappeared into that magical black hole that sometimes leads him to be late without any explanation. It had turned into a joke in their group of friends. Even if Jeonghan left the house on time, he'd still be ten minutes late.Any minute now.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Hide until tomorrow

The last tomato stain has proven too difficult for him to remove. His new shirt is a dark petrol colour that Jeonghan had picked during their last shopping trip, insisting that the colour complimented Seungcheol's eyes. It's been sitting in his closet for a week, maybe two, but he hasn't had the chance to show it off yet. And he wants to impress Jeonghan tonight.

The small box with the key to his apartment sits on his nightstand – and he imagines that in a few years it'll be a box with a ring instead. But baby steps. Jeonghan insisted that they do things more traditional, go slow. If it were up to Seungcheol, he would have proposed not even a month after dating. But for Jeonghan he can take things slow, make sure that everything is perfect, that they are happy beyond belief.

  
  


The alarm on his phone starts blaring, and he rushes into the kitchen to turn off the stove. The pot with the pasta is too hot to touch, and he almost drops it. Cursing and stumbling he grabs the mitts ,  reaching for the handles and pouring the contents in the sieve.

The pasta is overcooked, a bit too soft, but it'll be fine. Neither of them are culinary masterminds, so it's the thought that counts. Right?

His mother's instructions had been very strict, and he'd timed everything perfectly. In five minutes, the bell will ring. Jeonghan will be standing there with a bright smile and a twinkle in his eyes. They'll kiss, Seungcheol will blindfold his eyes and lead Jeonghan into the kitchen.

The candles flicker on the table. It's not a candlelight dinner like in the movies. A far cry from it. But the plates are clean and without chips, the wine glasses are brand new, and the pasta isn't burnt. That's a win in his book.

Carefully, he arranges the pasta on the plates and adds the sauce.

The little box sits securely in his pocket.

Not much longer now.

He turns off all the lights in the house, leaving only the one at the entrance. His heart is beating so loud that Jeonghan will surely hear him before he even rings the bell. With shaking fingers he brushes his hair back, checking himself in the mirror. No stains on his clothes, no cuts from shaving, nothing. He looks good, he notes with pride.

Jeonghan will be here any minute now.

  
  


Jeonghan is ten minutes late, but that's fine. The pasta is still warm. In the worst case scenario, they can reheat it. It won't be as good, and a lot more sticky, but they have eaten worse. He probably got held up at university. Or maybe he disappeared into that magical black hole that sometimes leads him to be late without any explanation. It had turned into a joke in their group of friends. Even if Jeonghan left the house on time, he'd still be ten minutes late.

Any minute now.

  
  


After twenty minutes he starts to worry. Surely Jeonghan hasn't forgotten. Not with all of Seungcheol's reminders, and he'd never stand Seungcheol up.

His call goes straight to voicemail.

“Hi Babe. Is everything okay? Call me.”

There's no reply.

Another thirty minutes has passed, and the pasta has gone completely cold. Another call. Straight to voicemail again.

“Hannie, please call me back. I'm worried about you.”

No reply.

Maybe Joshua knows what's going on. But his call goes straight to voicemail as well. Everyone else he calls has no idea.

Everything is fine. Jeonghan is fine. There is no reason for him to panic. His mother agrees with him when he calls her, soothing his nerves a bit. Jeonghan is too in love with him and would never stand him up. He's fine, but got caught up in something. That must be it. He'll call Seungcheol any moment now.

He doesn't.

By midnight he's thrown the pasta into the trash. It's cold, and gross, and so sticky that nothing in the world could make it edible again. The candles are completely burned down.

He doesn't want to go to bed. He won't be able to sleep anyway. Not until he knows why Jeonghan isn't with him, why he never showed up. Gathering his courage he calls Jeonghan's parents. Or at least he tries to, but no one picks up. The phone keeps ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Normally someone would have picked up by now.

Something is wrong.

Taking a deep breath, he calls the hospital. He's not sure if he should be happy or disappointed when no one knows about a Yoon Jeonghan, or any of his family members.

The police are not much help either, chalking the incident up to Jeonghan leaving him, asking him all kinds of intrusive questions. They tell him to try some other stations, but he doesn't dare to.

  
  


Clutching his phone in his hand, he curls up in his bed. Pulling the blankets over his head, he hides from the world. His shirt is a wet and sweaty mess, but he can't bring himself to change.

Jeonghan would never leave him. He'd never do that.

A sob shakes his body, then another, and another. Before he even knows what's happening he's crying, hiccuping sobs wracking his body.

He doesn't understand. Did he do something wrong? Did he misread the situation? Jeonghan loves him. He knows he does.

He has to.

  
  


At six in the morning his phone rings. Rubbing his crusty eyes, he struggles to remember what happened.

“Hello?” He greets the caller with the unknown number. “You've reached Choi Seungcheol.”

His voice sounds wrecked.

“Cheollie? It's me.”

Jeonghan.

He bites back a cry, taking a deep breath.

“Where are you?” Sudden hot rage fills him. “I waited all night for you! Why didn't you call me?”

“Cheollie, please.” Jeonghan's voice sounds far away. “I... can you pick me up? I'm at the police station in Gangnam. I'll explain everything. Okay? I promise.”

“Police station? What? Why?”

“Please, Seungcheol. My time is almost up. Can you please come?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I'll be right there.” Seungcheol tells him, throwing back the covers.

“Thank you.” Jeonghan says, sounding so, so very exhausted. Seungcheol has so many questions, but they'll have to wait.

  
  


It's a blessing in disguise that he fell asleep still dressed, he supposed. Though the rumpled look gives away that he's wearing the clothes from the day before. The police officer gives him a judgemental look when he reaches the station. But that doesn't matter.

“Excuse me. I'm here to pick up Yoon Jeonghan.” He tells the officer, earning himself a less than impressed look.

“And you are?” Contempt drips from every word.

“His boyfriend.” Seungcheol says, and watches as the officer's look changes from unimpressed to disgusted.

“I see. And the others? Lee Seokmin and Hong Jisoo?” The officer asks. “They got arrested together.”

“I...” Jeonghan hadn't even mentioned them. “Them too.”

“Fine.” The officer grumbles. “Wait here.”

He shoulders past him, and Seungcheol can hear him muttering something, but doesn't quite catch it. Something about the officer rubs him the wrong way.

The wanted posters share his sentiment, glaring at the officer disappearing down the hallway.

“Seungcheol!”

Jeonghan's call is the only warning he gets before a body collides with him. With less grace than he'd like he catches Jeonghan in his arms.

“Hannie...” His voice breaks, and dies when he catches sight of his boyfriend's face. Ugly bruises marr his face and his bottom lip is split. But there is something in his eyes. Something that Seungcheol can't place.

Behind him Seokmin and Joshua hold hands, glaring daggers at the officer at the desk. Seokmin's left eye is completely swollen shut and Joshua spots an impressive shiner himself.

“You need to sign these.” The officer tells them with a smug grin on his face. "And don't forget your belongings."

Neither of them speak a single word as they sign, and all but drag Seungcheol from the police station.

“What in the world happened?” Seungcheol demands to know as soon as they are a couple of blocks away from the station.

“I..” Jeonghan begins, gently grabbing Seungcheol's hand. “I'm sorry. I wanted to call you earlier.”

“Hannie,” Joshua softly interrupts them. “We should go to the hospital first. You hit your head pretty hard.”

“I'm fine.” But he really isn't. His pupils are uneven, and even though Seungcheol needs to know why they ended up getting arrested, he needs Jeonghan to be safe first. Upon seeing their collective disapproval, Jeonghan heaves a sigh. “Only if Seokmin gets his ribs checked out.”

  
“Of course.”

  
  


The waiting room is crowded, despite the early hours. It's pristine white walls make everything seem sterile and the cold lighting only serves to make the waiting room less welcoming. The only lively spot is the kids' corner where bright toys and colouring books have been crammed together.

When a nurse finally calls Jeonghan, they're curled up against each other as far as the uncomfortable hospital chairs will allow them, and more than half-asleep. With a small wince Jeonghan separates himself from the group, brushing his fingertips along Seungcheol's jaw as he leaves. Shortly after, a less than pleased looking nurse calls for Seokmin, ignoring his winning smile and ushering him along. 

When Seokmin has disappeared from their sight, Seungcheol whips around, scrutinizing Joshua. Out of the three of them he seems the least injured, which is a small blessing, and received a short check-up upon their arrival, while Jeonghan and Seokmin hadn't been able to escape a thorough examination.

Tentatively reaching out, Joshua grasps Seungcheol's hand in his own and gives it a squeeze.

  
  


“They're going to be okay.” Joshua tries to reassure him. “They're just a bit beat up.”

“Why?” His voice cracks, and his eyes feel wet again. He's not sure if it's anger, disappointment, or worry. It was supposed to be the perfect date, instead he ended up having to pick up Jeonghan and their closest friends from a police station where they had seemingly spent the night. And now they're in the hospital, waiting for news. It's an absolute nightmare. “You knew.”

“Yes... I'm so sorry.”

For all his meticulous planning, he'd heavily relied on Joshua to gauge Jeonghan's plans, and preferences for the date that he'd set up. He hadn’t wanted to come on too strong or push Jeonghan too much. And Joshua had been nothing but supportive of his plans.

“I promise that it wasn't on purpose.” Joshua says, and Seungcheol scoffs. As if any of them would ever get arrested on purpose. “We... Jeonghan wanted to get something for you. He'd already picked it out and wanted my opinion on it.”

“What?” Seungcheol wants to know. What could be so important that Jeonghan would be late and then get arrested for?

“I can't tell you.” Joshua says, and anger bubbles under Seungcheol's skin. His nails dig into the palms of his hand from balling them too tight. “It's something that means a lot to Jeonghan. Please wait for him to tell you.”

He doesn't want to. Seungcheol remembers the pasta, thrown away like it meant nothing, the burnt down candles, and curling up in bed, confused and upset. He needs answers.

“I can't.”

The struggle that plays out on Joshua's face gives Seungcheol just the smallest bit of satisfaction. It shouldn't, but he can't help it.

“We had a run in with Kibum... from the soccer club.” Joshua begins, and instantly Seungcheol gets a sinking feeling. He remembers Kibum all too well. With his overconfidence, obsession with becoming captain, and his blatant homophobia. All those remarks that he's blocked out start clawing their way back to the surface. The constant needling, the shoving, the disgust, all of it comes crawling to the forefront of his mind. Sweat pearls on Seungcheol's hairline, but he feels cold. “And he pulled his usual shit. Insulted us, threatened us, and all that bullshit.”

Of course he did, Seungcheol thinks, gritting his teeth. He's always had this weird love-hate obsession with them, hitting on Jeonghan when he still had his long hair and calling him a girl, mocking him, while calling Seungcheol every name under the sun. Seeing that their coach kept turning a blind eye, both Jeonghan and Seungcheol had eventually left the team. 

“It escalated.” Joshua is hiding something, as plain as day, but Seungcheol is too busy swallowing down his anger to call him out. “And we got into a fight with him and his asshole friends."

He wonders what Kibum said. Jeonghan does have a temper, but usually keeps a tight lid on it, preferring to fight using his wit and sharp tongue rather than fists. Whatever Kibum had said, had done, had been enough for Jeonghan to forego words and instead settle the argument with his fists. His bruised knuckles tell Seungcheol that Kibum must have received quite a fair amount of bruises. Seungcheol just hopes that they are worse than Jeonghan's, and if not, Seungcheol might have to resort to violence himself.

“I see.” Seungcheol says, rubbing his eyes. All of a sudden he's exhausted. Angry, but exhausted. He wants to take Jeonghan home. To cuddle in bed and pretend that everything is perfectly fine. “I... I'll talk to him later.”

Joshua gives him a curt nod, sagging back in his seat. Fatigue sits heavy on Seungcheol's shoulders as he follows Joshua's example.

There's nothing they can do but wait.

It's almost noon when Seokmin stumbles back into the waiting room, jolting them awake when he squeezes into the seat next to Joshua. Only a few minutes later a very cranky-looking Jeonghan makes his way to them with a somewhat clean bill of health and under strict orders to rest. The nurse that accompanies him makes very, very sure that they all know to bring Jeonghan straight back to the hospital should he show any signs of confusion or severe headaches.

Needless to say that Seungcheol is not going to let Jeonghan out of his sight. And judging by the fond, but determined look on Joshua's face Seokmin is going to experience the same attention.

  
  


It’s almost as if nothing happened, Seungcheol notes when he opens the door to his apartment. Everything is still clean and orderly after the intense preparation for Jeonghan’s visit. Nothing screams how wrong everything went. Except for the small things.

The kitchen smells of stale pasta, even though Seungcheol made sure to throw away everything. Perhaps it's a reminder that they need to talk. Taking in the scene, Jeonghan gnaws on his lip and Seungcheol wants to scold him for his nervous habit. Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan slowly walks around the kitchen, looking at the burnt down candles and the wine glasses that Seungcheol hadn't bothered to move.

“Cheollie...” Jeonghan's voice is so soft, and Seungcheol can't speak. His throat is too tight. “I'm so sorry.”

Shaking his head Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan into a tight hug, pressing his nose into Jeonghan's hair and inhaling deeply.

“I didn't- I wanted...” Jeonghan's shoulders shake as he rubs his face against Seungcheol's neck. “I promise-... I... I'm so sorry.”

They're beyond exhausted. The anger that has been simmering in Seungcheol's stomach doesn't insist to be vented immediately. Since the nurse didn't say anything about not sleeping, Seungcheol figures their talk can wait until they've both rested a bit.

Jeonghan doesn't resist as Seungcheol leads him into the bathroom, lets Seungcheol undress him and take a good, hard look at his bruises. Despite the black and blue bruises covering Jeonghan's arms and torso, he's beyond beautiful. Tired and exhausted, but there's something defiant about the look in his eyes, like he's daring Seungcheol to say something.

Heaving a deep sigh, Seungcheol hands him one of his own, worn-out pajamas, and quickly changes into his own sleepwear. He doesn't catch Jeonghan staring at the shirt that he dropped on the ground.

“Come here.” Holding out a hand, Seungcheol waits for Jeonghan to take it, then leads him into his messy bed. He sees Jeonghan glance over the pillow, and Seungcheol notices a few stains on the cover. “It's okay.”

“Cheollie, I'm really sorry.” Jeonghan tells him again as Seungcheol helps him to bed, wincing as he lays down on his side. “I promise I can explain everything.”

“I know.” Slipping into the bed besides Jeonghan, he carefully wraps his arms around him. “I... we'll talk later. When we're both feeling better.”

His decision is final, and Jeonghan doesn't even try to argue.

It's a matter of minutes before Jeonghan is passed out in his arms, curled as close as possible, and clutching Seungcheol's shirt tightly. Only when he is absolutely certain that Jeonghan won't wake up, does Seungcheol trace the bruises on Jeonghan's cheek, taking in his split lip. A surge of protectiveness, sudden and hot, makes him hold Jeonghan tight.

He's still angry. That hasn't changed. He still needs an explanation. But looking at Jeonghan bruised in his arms, and knowing that Kibum had something to do with it, makes him want to bury Jeonghan in blankets and keep him safe from the world.

  
  


It's dark when Seungcheol wakes up again. His back aches and he is disoriented, trying to figure out if night or day. He feels like he must have slept a hundred years, and yet not at all.

Jeonghan is still tucked against his chest, groaning a little, and immediately Seungcheol knows what woke him.

“Hannie,” He whispers, and Jeonghan moves against his chest. “Are you okay?”

“I'm okay.” Jeonghan murmurs, feeling around until his fingers find Seungcheol's face. With another groan Jeonghan uncurls, pushing against Seungcheol's shoulder until he gets the hint and rolls onto his back. “Just sore.”

“Don't lie.” Seungcheol tells him, all too familiar with Jeonghan's nonchalant tone when he tries to hide things. Pouting, at least Seungcheol is sure that he is pouting, Jeonghan crawls on top of Seungcheol, and rests his head on top of Seungcheol's chest right above his heart. “If you're hurting, we can go back to the hospital.”

“It's not that bad.” Not a lie. Not this time.

They lay in silence for a while. Seungcheol focuses on Jeonghan's breathing, his long fingers tracing patterns on Seungcheol's chest, and waits. The silence isn't uncomfortable, but it's full of unspoken words.

“I love you.”

And Seungcheol's heart breaks at how fragile Jeonghan sounds, but he's also so, so in love and so happy.

“I love you too.” He tells Jeonghan, reaching into Jeonghan's hair, and gently strokes the soft strands.

“I'm sorry.” Jeonghan says. “I... when Shua told me that it was going to be a special date, I couldn't wait anymore. And... and I got something for you.” Jeonghan's body shakes under Seungcheol's fingers. “I went to pick it up with Shua and Seokmin, but we ran into Kibum. And- I don't even know. It just went to shit.”

“What happened?” Seungcheol asks, never stopping stroking Jeonghan's hair. It's as much meant to soothe Jeonghan as it's meant to soothe him.

“He saw what I got. Started his usual bullshit. Called me names and all that. He said... he said that it was a shame that I cut my hair. That I made a pretty girl and that he'd fuck me if I grew my hair out again and all his usual bullshit about how I should have been a girl.” That had always been one of Kibum's favorite topics. Jeonghan being too beautiful to be a man. But if he's being honest, and Seungcheol knows he'll never, ever bring it up with Jeonghan, he firmly believes that Kibum had always been interested in Jeonghan, and that he'd been unable to deal with this attraction. It had been easier to ostracize them. “And then he started talking about you. I just... he... he said some things about your anxiety. I told him to fuck off, but he just wouldn't listen. He kept saying all those things, and…" With every word Jeonghan's voice rises. “And then he tried to take my gift for you. I couldn't... I lost it. I told him where he could shove his attitude... I think he threw the first punch, but I can't really remember.”

It hurts. It should be a relief that Jeonghan didn't ditch him, that he didn't stand him up on purpose. But it still hurts. It's not Jeonghan's fault. But it hurts so much knowing that Kibum still found a way to ruin things for them. That he still wouldn't leave them be.

“Some bystanders called the cops and we got arrested.” Jeonghan continues. “Kibum tried to accuse us of some shit. Remember the cop at the station? He was the one who arrested us. Turns out he's just as homophobic as Kibum. Refused to let us get a check-up.”

“That's awful.”

“And illegal. So Joshua used his call to call his mom, who then called my parents. They went straight to uncle Jeon.” As far as Seungcheol remembers Jeonghan's uncle is a lawyer of some sort. “We're getting a restraining order.”

“That...” Seems excessive, Seungcheol wants to say. But he knows it's not. “That might help.”

“It'd better.”

Deftly sitting up, digging his too sharp elbows into Seungcheol's lungs, Jeonghan turns on the light. Before Seungcheol can ask, Jeonghan stumbles to his clothes, carefully folded in a corner, and fumbles around. Grabbing a small, black box, he crawls back on to the bed. 

“I don't give a fuck what he says about me.” Jeonghan tells Seungcheol. “But I’ll beat the shit out of him if he ever insults you again... I love you too much to let him take any more from us.”

Gently grabbing Seungcheol's hand, Jeonghan pulls it into his lap.

“I know I said I wanted to wait. And I do. But I want you to have this.” Jeonghan says, opening the small box and revealing a set of rings. " It's… it's nothing fancy."

Suddenly Seungcheol's body feels too small, and his heart too big. His hand shakes in Jeonghan's grasp as he stares at the rings.

“But it's a promise.” Jeonghan tells him, and Seungcheol notices how badly Jeonghan's own hand trembles. “That I want to be with you. For the rest of our lives. If you'll have me.”

His mouth works, but not a single sound leaves Seungcheol's lips.

“Is that okay?” Jeonghan asks tentatively, and Seungcheol wants to cry. Taking a deep breath, he nods, and watches as Jeonghan picks one of the rings and carefully slides it onto his finger.

It fits perfectly. It's beautiful in its simplicity. It's all he needs.

“I love you.” Seungcheol croaks out, vision swimming with tears. He hears Jeonghan love, and then gentle hands cradle his face.

The kiss is soft, gentle, and Seungcheol can taste just the slightest bit of metal from Jeonghan's split lip. It's perfect.

  
“I love you too.” Resting his forehead against Seungcheol's, Jeonghan breathes out loudly. “I.. I want us to be forever.”

Seungcheol takes the other ring from Jeonghan and slips it on to his finger. They match, and Seungcheol marvels at how lucky he is.

“I'm sorry for-” Jeonghan begins, but Seungcheol quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

“It's not your fault.” Seungcheol says. “You... you stood up for us. You are amazing. And beautiful. And I'm the luckiest person in the entire universe.”

The giddy giggle that Jeonghan lets out warms Seungcheol's heart to a ridiculous degree. His silly, beautiful Jeonghan. His beautiful Jeonghan who fought for them, for him. 

Pushing Seungcheol on his back, Jeonghan lets himself drop into his arms. It's so nice, but Seungcheol swiftly turns them around laying on top of Jeonghan, Jeonghan needs more love and attention and all of his bruises deserve kisses. So being the excellent  ~~ fiance ~~ boyfriend that he is, he proceeds to make sure that Jeonghan knows just how perfect he is.

  
  
  


In the morning they are going to have the most luxurious breakfast at the fanciest place that Seungcheol can afford. The box with the keys to his apartment sits forgotten on his nightstand, and he will remember it in the morning, but for now nothing else matters but the two of them together in his bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of those who've supported me and this hot mess <3


End file.
